Streets of Gold
by NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Donatello has made a mistake. A big mistake. He has introduced Mikey to the world of Disney... and Mikey wants a theme song! One shot.


**I've always been a fan of Disney (yeah, so sue me) and I had a random thought tonight (really, really random thought) about whether the turtles had ever watched Disney movies. Well, here we have it... Donnie made a mistake and Mikey sings. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any of the songs used. (All songs are listed at the bottom)  
**

* * *

**Streets of Gold**

"Now listen up, you've got a lot to learn and if you don't learn you don't eat," sang Mikey, as he raced his sibling across the rooftops.

"Donnie, I think you've finally had a terrible idea," growled Raph.

"Yes," sighed Don. "Unfortunately, I think you might be right."

"You're gonna see how the best survive, we make an art out of staying alive!"

"_Might_ be right?" exclaimed Leo. "Seriously, this has to be the worst thing that has happened since… since…"

"Since the Shredder was born?" suggested Raph.

"I was thinking since Mikey discovered comic books, but that works too," said Don.

"To live from week to week you need technique, so you practice everyday. The only rule is thou shall not get caught, get what you can and then get away!"

The three 'sane' turtles stopped on a roof, hoping Mikey would shut up. Unfortunately…

"Remember all the places you can hide, remember we are always on your side!"

"Michaelangelo! Please, be quiet!" hissed Leo.

"But it's such a cool song," whined Mikey, finally stopping with the singing. "Can't you see how it applies to us?"

"Yeah, kind of," said Donatello. "Well, every bit except the chorus."

"Really?" asked Mikey. Then, to the horror of his siblings, he began to sing again to see what Donnie had meant. "Every boulevard is a miracle mile, you'll take the town, and you'll take it with style! If you play it brave and bold, these are Streets of Gold!"

"Kill. Me. Now," muttered Raph. "Where are those Foot goons when ya need em?"

"You know, I think it fits us fine," said Mike, "I mean, the song is talking about New York, right, and we _are_ taking the town – taking it away from the Shredder, anyway – and we're brave and bold, and well, if you think metaphorically-"

"Oh no, what has the world come to?" gasped Don. "Mikey's using big words!"

"Shut up! I'm just saying that this song applies to us perfectly!"

"Yeah, okay, we agree with you," said Raph. "Now can ya stop with the singing?"

"But-"

"Come on Mike. Not only is it giving me a headache, but you're also going to attract the Foot or something," said Leo.

"As if all your yelling doesn't-"

"Mike!"

Mikey thought for a minute.

"If you say _please,_ Leo," he said, "I won't sing that song for the rest of the patrol."

Deciding it was the best he was going to get, Leo complied.

"Please, Mikey."

"Ok fine."

"Fine?" said Raph, "Just like that?"

"Shut up," hissed Donnie, "Or he'll just keep singing."

Raph huffed, and crossed his arms.

"So," said Leo, "With that sorted, shall we continue?"

He left no room for argument, running for the next roof as soon as he finished speaking.

The rest of the run is going to be peaceful, thought Leo hopefully. Now that Mikey has stopped singing, everything will go smoothly…

His hopes were short lived, however, as it didn't take long before Mikey was singing again.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"Mikey…"

"No, Raph, you're supposed to say '_I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!_'"

"Mikey, I swear…"

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before! I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, I'm working on my ROAR!" deciding he wasn't going to be joined by Raph, Mikey tried to make his voice sound somewhat like Zazu. "Thus far a rather uninspiring thing… Oh I just can't WAIT to be-"

Raph lunged at Mikey before he was able to finishing his line, sending the two of them falling rather dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"Okay, okay!" cried Mikey, "I won't sing that either!"

"If I hear one more note out of your beak, I'm just gonna-"

"How about 'Everybody Wants to be a Turtle'? It'd be like 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat', except I bet I could change it a little and-"

"Do you reckon Raphael will be able to get Mikey to stop singing?" Donnie whispered to Leo.

"Nope," said Leo. "We can't eve make him stop talking most of the time… Raph's got no chance."

"-it become our theme song or something! I mean, come on, batman has a theme song, and so does spiderman! Why can't we?

"Because we are real, serious turtles who are trying to do some good, not men in flashy costumes showing off. Now Mikey, remember, your comic book collection is at stake here. No. More. Singing."

"Yes sir," huffed Mikey.

Not long after, Mikey found himself humming along to another song that happened to be stuck in his head.

_I saw a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I saw a needle that winked its eye. But I think I will have seen everything, when I see an elephant fly!_

Mikey kept humming, glad for the wind in his ears that would stop his sibling from hearing.

_I saw a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring, I saw a polka-dot railroad tie. But I think I will have seen everything…_

" …When I see an elephant fly!"

Once again, Mikey found himself on the ground, (well, on the roof) with Raph on top of him.

"Um, Raph," said Mikey, "I know I'm great and all, but this is a little bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Stop singing!"

"I'm not singing!"

"You were!"

"But I'm not now!"

"But you were!"

"Yeah, before you told me to stop!"

"Hey guys, cool it," said Leo. "Mikey should be allowed to sing if he wants to… and if none of us can shut him up anyway. We're just wasting time here. Let's get moving!"

Mikey pushed Raph off him and stuck out his tongue, causing Raph to grip his sai.

"Raphael!"

Raph glared at his younger brother before turning his glare on Leo, annoyed that he was taking Mikey's side.

Mike, on the other hand, was ecstatic, and continued to sing as they ran.

"We are Siamese if you please, da dun dun dun, we are Siamese if you don't please, da dun dun dun. You know, I never really liked that one," mused Mikey. "Okay then, a different song it is. Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worry and your strife! Nah… I know! Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire!"

"Donatello," growled Raph. "I swear, when we get back to the lair… well, I suggest you hide your favourite little toys…"

"I swear I didn't expect this to happen!" pleaded Donnie.

"Well, what did you expect then?" asked Leo. "Honestly, what other outcome could you have possibly predicted?"

"Honestly?" asked Donnie. "I wasn't thinking at the time. I just wanted to distract him to get him out of my way…"

"So you suggested he watch _Disney_ _movies_?" asked Raphael, astounded.

"Yeah. I thought he'd like them… and I figured that the ones with animals in them would be harmless..."

"Well, you thought wrong," muttered Leo.

"No kidding," growled Raph. "I feel like my ears are bleeding and my brain is throwing itself against the side of my skull."

"Wow Raph, I didn't know you were so capable of such imagery," said Donnie dryly.

"I got New York City heart!" sung Mikey, oblivious to his brothers.

"If he doesn't shut up in the next-"

"We know," said Don, "You'll pound him until his body is black and blue and begs for mercy, then you'll burn his comic books. We've heard it before."

"You know," said Mikey, finally turning to his siblings, "We _should_ have a theme song. Seriously – it would be so cool. I don't think we should use "Everybody Wants to be a Turtle'… because, let's be honest – they don't. Besides, there aren't many things that rhyme with 'turtle' that would make sense. So, how about this one…"

"Why do I feel like I know what's coming?" groaned Donnie.

"This is your fault, you know," Raph growled back. Donnie tried to reply, but was cut off by Mikey singing.

"Every boulevard is a miracle mile, you'll take the town and you'll take it with style. If you play it brave and bold; these are Streets of Gold!"

* * *

**I know Raph is a little OOC, I'm not great at writing him. Oh well, I tried. Here are the songs I used:**

**'Streets of Gold' - From the movie _Oliver and Company_, sung by Ruth Pointer  
**

**'I Just Can't Wait to be King' - from _The Lion King_  
**

**'When I See an Elephant Fly' - from _Dumbo_  
**

**'We are Siamese' - _Lady and the Tramp_  
**

**'Bare Necessities' - _The Jungle Book_  
**

**'Why Should I Worry?' - _Oliver and Company_  
**

**'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' - _Aristocats_ (this one was just mentioned)  
**

**All songs belong to Disney!  
**

**I hope you liked it... please review?  
**


End file.
